


pushing us into self destruction

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Так началась с нуля и резко в бесконечность их зависимость, связавшая невыносимо кровоточащей и необходимой нитью.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	pushing us into self destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9149002, это мой же аккаунт, откуда я переезжаю сюда.  
> Не особо позитивная соулмейт!AU, где родственные души обязаны быть друг с другом рядом, ведь слишком долгая разлука приносит физический дискомфорт — его степень индивидуальна. Многие аспекты по тексту можно воспринимать по-своему, но если хочется именно моего взгляда — спрашивайте.  
> Есть намёки на крцк.  
> Конец теоретически можно понять по-разному, но в метках так, как подразумеваю и вижу я.

Куроо вёл дневник много лет — аккуратно и стабильно, будто это было его долгом. Ровные буквы складывались в мысли, лишённые притворства и сияющие искренностью сквозь потрёпанную обложку. Такой опрятности позавидовали бы все маленькие девочки, тщательно украшающие свои записи рисунками и цветными наклейками. Настоящий Куроо весь был в откровениях, отданных доверчиво на хранение белоснежным страницам. Ранимого и болезненно одинокого где-то в душе, запертого под семью замками, друзья и родные знали его сильным, ироничным, хохочущем в лицо любой невзгоде. Ему нравилось таким быть — ну и пусть расплачивался пустотой в области сердца, окутывающей тьмой, заставляющей кусать губы до крови, пока никто не видит, кроме чистых листов. Цена казалась вполне соразмерной.

Дневник давно сгорел без остатка, порванный в клочья. Но последняя запись в нём навсегда застыла перед глазами, отпечаталась в памяти.

_Моя родственная душа. Так странно задумываться. Я не знаю, кто ты и где ты, не знаю даже, суждено ли нам встретиться, скоро это случится или в последнее мгновение, отделяющее от конца в вечном покое. Гадаю, какими будут твои глаза и голос, и верю, что смогу полюбить любым в ту же секунду. Я сейчас задыхаюсь одиночеством, и мне хочется очень тебя увидеть. Появись в моей жизни, прошу тебя, а дальше мы решим уж как-нибудь вместе, что делать. Я жду. Я скучаю._

День, что настал за последней записью, Куроо тоже не сможет забыть и вычеркнуть — гарантированно никак.

Важная игра, тренировки, обсуждение стратегии против проблематичного соперника, с которым самую малость личные счёты, уж очень раздражал ехидный первый номер, сосредоточенность и азарт — как обычно, и ничто не предвещало беды. И о разряде, прошившем всё тело во время капитанского рукопожатия, и колючей вспышке, так и замершей внутри, думать не хотелось и не было времени. Пусть паника и накатывала каждую свободную от самого насущного секунду.

Каждый читал или слушал об обретении особенной родственной души, с которой окажешься связан узами, исправимыми только самой смертью. Зависимостью, заставляющей оставаться рядом. Кто-то думает, что это безмерно красиво, что везение и подарок от высших сил — такие крепчайшие и непобедимые чувства, такое неоспоримое родство. Кто-то ненавидит, оказавшись в зависимости от человека, совсем не кажущегося близким, исключительно навязанным. Ну, а другие испытывают здравый скепсис — _да со мной этого случиться не может_. У многих и правда получаются отношения, выбранные по собственной воле, по настоящей влюблённости, и ничто не прерывает им цепочки обычных дней. Некоторым везёт, и выбор сходится с предрешённым. Так или иначе, ожидание, висящее над головой и готовое спуститься в любую секунду, вызывает у большинства тревогу. Люди всегда боятся и возвышают непознанное.

Куроо, к сожалению, мечтал познать, и желаемое ему было даровано.

После победы Куроо радовался вместе с командой, но что-то не давало счастью окутать с головой своим приятным теплом. И в раздевалке, когда радостное наваждение окончательно отступило, когда он ненадолго остался один, в сознании крутилось только _нет, нет, нет, так не должно было быть_.

Судьбе лучше знать, _как должно_ , и потому его затащила за угол чужая дрожащая рука. Потому он оказался в полумраке коридора с тускло мерцавшей и готовившейся перегореть в любую секунду лампочкой, с отбивавшим безумный ритм сердцем, с нежеланием принимать несправедливость мироздания. Куроо на мгновение закрыл глаза — может, всё пройдёт, кончится, испарится, может, он сейчас проснётся и не будет связан ни с кем колючими путами.

Дайшо Сугуру, его заклятый противник и просто не слишком приятная личность, конечно же, никуда не исчез — так и замер, прислонившись к противоположной стене, а на лице у него была дикая смесь эмоций, разведённых в потерянности.

Фатальная ошибка — Куроо не почувствовал к нему ничего нового — ни тепла, ни желания привязаться, ни трепета. Только п-у-с-т-о-т-у. И справляйся со своей неправильностью как хочешь.

— Так это ты, — сорвалось почти неслышно, потонув во вдохе.

У Дайшо ведь была девушка — значит, не по-настоящему, не всерьёз. У Куроо ведь были странные и непонятные чувства, в которых он ещё не сумел разобраться — значит, они теперь бесполезны.

Они оба не могли говорить, как не могли и бороться с ниспосланным свыше — подавились бы таким — даром, не могли остановить движение навстречу, пока не оказались вплотную, и — инстинкты верещали на ультразвуковых частотах — подтвердили необратимый и так договор, взаимно надеясь, что окажутся друг для друга ядом.

Но Куроо всё ещё был в объективной реальности и дышал, опаляя чужие щёки. Но усталость и тяжесть тут же отошли на второй план — значит, у них и правда идеальная совместимость. Значит, теперь придётся быть рядом с Дайшо, чувствовать проклятое притяжение, и их прикосновения будут самыми правильными и единственными. Проверять, терпимо станет порознь или больно опаляющим огнём, не тянет. Говорить и договариваться, научиться терпеть и полюбить — такой очевидный и тяжёлый способ жить, не страдая, почти как прежде.

Куроо смотрел Дайшо в глаза и не видел там ничего — взаимную пустоту.

Так началась с нуля и резко в бесконечность их зависимость, связавшая невыносимо кровоточащей и необходимой нитью.

***

Дайшо крепко сжимает Куроо руку и выглядит вдруг беззащитным и совершенно несчастным. Заблудившимся в пустоте своей безупречной дорогой квартиры, продрогшим в её холоде, изголодавшийся по кому-нибудь рядом. Выделенный слабым лучом света от настольной лампы, такой незначительный посреди утопающей в тени комнаты. Куроо не должно быть стыдно — они договорились, как ответственные и самостоятельные взрослые люди, что попытаются встречаться реже, вдруг их путы перестали быть настолько тугими и впиваться в кожу глубокими ранами. Первое время и вовсе тянули друг к другу каждый день — и самым ужасным было постоянно помнить. А сейчас Куроо и правда легче, даже с неделю — лишь назойливая мошкара, хоть и круглыми сутками. Вот только он знает по странной ментальной связи, что Дайшо так и не излечился, и эгоистично не предпринимает ничего всё равно.

Куроо уже не ненавидит Дайшо, как раньше, когда их необходимыми прикосновениями становились удары с вложенным желанием уничтожить, была бы возможность. Ненавидит только предрешённость, не дающую никаких прав. Пора бы уже смириться — но тут оба едины во мнении, что смирение смерти подобно. Куроо хочет победы — над гордостью ли, над неумением прочувствовать ли, над вселенскими правилами, прописанными где-то в геноме. Он признался однажды:

— Я бы, возможно, смог принять тебя, не будь ты мне навязан.

Они рядом впервые за семнадцать дней — Дайшо бросился к нему с порога, даже позабыв обычные манеры и дежурные ядовитые плевки. И целовал как обречённый, почти можно поверить в жадную страсть, которой между ними нет места — интересно, а каково было бы по любви. Куроо не оттолкнул и не подумал бы — так быстрее снова почувствовать себя здоровым и полноценным, без постоянного дискомфорта, словно старческого. Ему уже нравится — настолько, насколько способна нравиться близость, ни в коем смысле не несущая ничего большего. Мерзкая ситуация — просто привычка, как ходить иногда к парикмахеру или стоматологу, нужно и никак. Искажённые, нечестные, ненастоящие.

Куроо заворачивает совесть в десять мусорных пакетов и выносит на душевную свалку — к надеждам на светлые чувства и любовь. Вот только не помогает. Она и инстинкт-ты-должен заставляют его на мгновение окунуться в ту-что-отказалась-рождаться-бонусом нежность и опустить голову на чужое плечо. Наваждение проходит также быстро, как и нахлынуло, но Дайшо отказывается просто сделать вид, что не было его вовсе, и не даёт сдвинуться, пусть удерживая и совсем мягко. И жмурится с улыбкой облегчения — таким, без привычной гадючьей маски, он красивый. (Отмечает Куроо и тут же запрещает себе даже думать).

Молчание могло бы быть уютным при других обстоятельствах. Молчание давит многотонной глыбой.

— Тебе, кажется, херово.

Дайшо лениво открывает глаза и кривится — будто Куроо только что уничтожил его последний чудесный островок умиротворения.

— А ещё что кажется?

— Что тебе чертовски херово.

— Нормально у меня всё, — огрызается Дайшо и тут же вздрагивает — взгляд Куроо темнеет и лицо искажается злостью.

— Ты можешь отыграть что угодно при ком угодно, и тебе, как ни странно, поверят. Но пора уже привыкнуть — это не работает на мне.

Дайшо демонстративно отодвигается от него, не желая признавать своё поражение.

— Ты корчишься и задыхаешься под своими ночными звёздами, Сугуру.

Дайшо не слишком успешно скрывает испуг — ему не хочется верить.

— Так было каждый день, и так будет и дальше, — говорит Куроо спокойно и беспристрастно, будто оглашает смертный приговор.

— А разве это не твоя вина?

Дайшо не хочет быть слабым, и Куроо его понимает. Совесть Куроо прорывает последний хлипкий пакет.

— Я и правда не мог решить, что мне делать.

— Потому что был договор?

Куроо кивает:

— Потому что был договор.

— Вот же придурок.

Дайшо пытается не быть совсем уж конченым ублюдком и сдерживает висящее в воздухе «так посылай в ебеня любые разговоры, когда знаешь, как мне плохо и больно, везунчик треклятый». Своё везение Куроо обожествляет и не может объяснить — будто его обязали и связали немножечко меньше, в награду за истинное искреннее желание.

Куроо пытался говорить с Дайшо в начале по душам, найти точки соприкосновения и даже вести себя как действительно влюблённый. Вот только тогда Дайшо ещё не осознал до конца всей их общей катастрофы, её серьёзности и неотвратимости — и каждое отданное его уже-давно-бывшей девушке прикосновение убивало Куроо раз за разом.

Дайшо проснулся от иллюзий вместе с Куроо, очнувшимся от обморока в больнице под бесполезной капельницей, против всех правил лежал рядом, даря панацеей свои объятия. Они позволили друг другу первые и последние слёзы и показали слабость — _это только на один раз_. Куроо больше не было больно. А Дайшо больше не ловил, не испытывал крупиц человеческого тепла, и сгорал и калечился невидимым лезвием каждую, за исключением редких случаев, ночь, подавляя до еле слышного стоны. Принимал как наказание, которое заслужил. (Не заслужил не один человек — за отнятое право любить суд обязан сжалиться).

А в Куроо зацвела и никак не увянет гнилая обида — потому что он сразу принял правила игры и ни разу не нарушил, всегда находя силы сказать нет себе, другим, взаимному притяжению. Он запомнил как прописную истину, что жизнь поставила ультиматум — либо полюбит единственного своего, либо уничтожит любовь в корне как способность в принципе.

— Тебе, может быть, лучше сдохнуть.

Куроо вроде бы шутит, но на себя же бесится за свои слова.

— А почему именно мне? — спрашивает Дайшо с неожиданной нездоровой заинтересованностью.

— Смерть змеюкам, — слабо улыбается Куроо.

А в невыговоренном — _потому что ты сам знаешь, что менее приспособленный. Потому что всё ещё виноват, пускай и забыли и забили._

— Проклятые кошки.

Куроо немного даже тепло от таких нелепых детских перебранок — вот только нежность уже под контролем, и рука, тянущаяся огладить чужую щёку, замирает в воздухе — её перехватывают и снова держат, будто сокровище.

Куроо будет злиться на свою сентиментальную слабость после, но не выдерживает сейчас.

— Ты можешь просто попросить, — тихо и неуверенно произносит он. — И я останусь с тобой, Сугуру. На ночь, в которую ты сможешь спать спокойно и видеть светлые сны.

_И в которой нам обоим будет не холодно._

Дайшо неверяще вздёргивает брови, глядит как на умалишённого — и всё равно прорывается плеск трепетной надежды.

— И что ты попросишь взамен?

— А что я по-твоему могу попросить?

— Я ведь тоже о тебе что-то знаю, — ухмыляется Дайшо. — Ты ведь всё ещё влюблён в того, не помню как звали. Ты мог бы получить моё согласие на круги ада, пока ты был бы счастлив с ним.

Дайшо иногда из расчётливого, коварного, умного превращается в такого дурачка, что тянет глупо хихикать. Хоть слова о том-самом-что-случилось-бы-будь-у-них-выбор бьют под дых, перекрывают доступ кислорода к лёгким, доводят пульс до истерики — и перед глазами и-правда-до-сих-пор-такое-любимое лицо. В голове — слова признания, которого никогда не случится.

— Он, как и я, не пошёл бы на такое, — вздыхает Куроо. — Он не такой.

— А какой он?

Куроо пытается не разрешать себе, но представляет — колючую насмешливость, не несущую злобы, неуверенно прорывающуюся искренность, попытки уйти от призраков прошлого, совершенно не смешные шутки и светлые волосы в ореоле заката.

— Такая же язва, как ты. Только лучше.

— Другого ответа я и не ожидал.

— Зачем тогда спрашивал?

— Так что ты хочешь взамен? — настаивает Дайшо.

— Ничего, — повторяет Куроо, как ребёнку. — Только простую просьбу.

— Почему?

— Потому что я всегда был и буду хорошим человеком.

Дайшо утыкается ему лицом в плечо и замирает на несколько тянущихся бесконечно долго минут.

— Тецуро, — зовёт он. — Останься со мной.

И Куроо не собирается даже требовать формального «пожалуйста», слыша обличённую в эти слова их общую боль.

Дайшо всю ночь мерно дышит, не дёргается, стискивает в крепких и тёплых объятиях и не отпускает ни на секунду, как последний спасательный круг при кораблекрушении в бушующем море. И Куроо странным наваждением приятно — так реалистично, будто взаправду случилось.

***

Однажды Дайшо просто оставляет записку:

_Ты и правда слишком хороший человек для меня._

Однажды Дайшо просто исчезает, испаряется без следа.

Куроо отсчитывает дни в надежде, когда в теле проснётся пожаром боль и сожжёт, наконец, дотла. И тогда в предсмертном прозрении проявится на границе темноты долгожданная улыбка самодовольства, погасшая так давно. В ней, может, засветится благодарность.

…

Триста шестьдесят четыре дня. Куроо всё ещё ни капли не больно.


End file.
